A New Era Begins
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story starts at the Banquet to honour Gwen's Coronation and then follows her as she tries to be the best Queen Camelot has ever had. But it will also show a storyline which will eventually lead to the finding out of Merlin's magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Merlin –**

**A New Era Begins**

Great Dragon: In a land of myth and a time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man, his name – Merlin.

**Chapter 1**

(In the banqueting hall straight after Gwen's coronation. Arthur and Gwen are sitting at the top table watching people dancing; Arthur looks at his wife and sees that she is watching the dancing not looking as entertained as the others)

Arthur: Are you ok?

Gwen: I'm fine; it's just ... who would've believed that a simple servant girl like me would become Queen of Camelot.

(Arthur is about to reply when the dancing finishes, everyone claps and he gets up out of his seat)

Arthur: This banquet is in honour of the coronation of Camelot's new Queen, my wife Guinevere Pendragon. (Claps) Now she would like to say a few words.

(Arthur sits down and Gwen gets up)

Gwen: I have made the unconventional decision not to have my own maidservant and that is for one reason and one reason only. All my life I have done things for myself, my own cooking and cleaning and I did not want that to change, it may be less but it won't change and neither will my relationships with any of you. So Ladies and Gentlemen I stand before you today as the person I have always been, your friend, co-worker and confidant, now though I am also your Queen. Thank you.

(Everyone claps again and Arthur stands up)

Arthur: It is at this point that the new Queen will usually dance with her father to show that she is moving on to a new chapter in her life but never forgetting the old one, however since he is no longer alive that duty will be performed by the man who walked her down the aisle, her brother and my now brother-in-law, Sir Elyan of the knights of Camelot.

(Elyan gets up out of his seat, comes up to the top table, bows to the King and Queen and then offers his hand to Gwen, who takes it and they walk to the dance floor and start dancing, after a few seconds others start to dance as well)

Elyan: Who would've imagined that my sister would become Queen of Camelot?

Gwen: That is exactly what I was saying to Arthur a moment ago.

(They laugh)

Gwen: So what did you think of my speech?

Elyan: It was as good as the day you made me, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Arthur, Merlin and Gaius watch you practice it.

Gwen: I resent that, you all offered.

Elyan: We did not, you made us.

Gwen: Careful there Elyan, arguing with the Queen, I could have you thrown in the dungeon.

Elyan: You wouldn't dare

(A moment of silence)

Elyan: If they were still alive mother and father would be so proud of you.

Gwen: You think so?

Elyan: I know so

(The music ends and Arthur comes up to them)

Arthur: Excuse me for interrupting oh brother-in-law but I would like to dance with my wife.

Elyan: Of course, my lord, milady

(He bows to Arthur and kisses Gwen on the hand)

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Merlin is standing on the sideline with Gaius watching Gwen and Arthur dance)

Merlin: It's starting Gaius.

Gaius: What is?

Merlin: A new era for Camelot, an era I have heard foretold many a time before.

Gaius: It is still going to be a long road though

Merlin: I know, but I will be here to watch and to help.

Gaius: Like always you mean

(The two laugh. With Arthur and Gwen)

Arthur: How are you?

Gwen: I'm finding that I am anxious, having all eyes in the room on me.

Arthur: Believe me, you get used to it.

Gwen: So what is on the agenda for the next few days?

Arthur: Well today you just get to enjoy what is going on and tomorrow, there is the tour of the city and the formal introductions to the Knights.

Gwen: What about after that?

Arthur: After that I have managed to get us away for a few days. We will be spending 5 days in a cottage just outside the city where my mother used to go to be alone.

Gwen: It sounds perfect.

Arthur: Not one person has been inside for years, I've had Merlin going to sort it out.

Gwen: No wonder I haven't seen him much these past few days.

Arthur: You do know that you have to dance with all of the knights, don't you?

Gwen: Yes, let me see if I can get this right, it's to show that I will commit myself to the people that help keep the city and the kingdom safe.

Arthur: Well done.

(The music ends and Sir Leon comes up to the King and Queen and bows to them)

Leon: Milady, may I have this dance?

Gwen: (she curtsies) Why Sir Leon you may.

(Leon and Gwen start to dance. Arthur moves over to where Merlin is standing)

Merlin: She is trying to prove that she can handle all of this as well as you.

Arthur: She doesn't need to

Merlin: I know that and you know that, but think of it like she would. She was a maidservant, a commoner, now she is Queen of Camelot and so she feels she has to prove that she can handle all of the royal duties she now has to carry out.

Arthur: I hadn't thought of it like that, thank you Merlin

Merlin: You're welcome Sire.

Arthur: You know Merlin; sometimes through your incredible stupidness you are actually quite helpful.

Merlin: It's been said before

(Arthur smiles and proceeds to hit Merlin over the head)

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(About 1 and a half hours later, after she has danced with all the knights Gwen comes over to where Merlin is standing)

Merlin: Enjoying the festivities milady

Gwen: You can drop all that milady nonsense Merlin; I'm still just plain old Gwen, plus no one is around to bother what you call me

(Merlin smiles)

Gwen: Have you danced at all tonight?

Merlin: No, I've stood here by the punch bowl, serving anyone who comes along

Gwen: We can't have that, come and dance with me

Merlin: What would Arthur say?

Gwen: Oh forget him, you're my friend and I want to dance with you.

Merlin: Okay, but what about the punch bowl.

Gwen: Hold on...

(She sees a servant a little way away)

Gwen: Richard can you come here please?

Richard: Yes milady, what can I do for you?

Gwen: Can you please watch over the punch bowl and serve anyone who wants a drink?

Richard: Yes milady

Gwen: Thank you, come on Merlin.

(Gwen drags Merlin over to the dance floor and when they start dancing all of the nobility in the room start to stare at them)

Merlin: I think people are staring at us?

Gwen: I'll sort that. Everyone, if I could have your attention.

(The music stops and everyone looks at Gwen)

Gwen: I can see that some of you obviously have a problem with me dancing with Merlin here, but I'm telling you that there shouldn't be. Merlin is my friend and if I want to dance with him then that is my right, if any of you have a problem with that, the stocks are empty at the moment, and there's always space in the dungeon, do I make myself clear.

Everyone: Yes milady

Gwen: Good, please continue with what you were doing.

(The music starts again and everyone starts dancing once more, including Merlin and Gwen)

Merlin: You didn't have to do that

Gwen: Yes I did, I will not have one of my closest friends being looked down upon just because he is not nobility.

Merlin: I'm one of your closest friends

Gwen: Yes and you have been since the first day we met

Merlin: I was in the stocks when we met

Gwen: Well it was your fault for challenging Arthur

(The two friends laugh about the memory)

Gwen: I hear that I have you to thank for the honeymoon I am about to go on

Merlin: It's nothing, I was glad to do it, you and Arthur deserve some alone time, after what you've been through the last few months.

Gwen: Thank you Merlin, for everything

Merlin: Your welcome, I'd better get back to my post, enjoy the rest of your night

Gwen: Thank you Merlin, I will

(Merlin leaves and Gwen goes to find Arthur)

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(The morning after the party, Arthur wakes up to find himself alone, he sits up and sees Gwen standing at the window)

Gwen: Morning sleepy head

Arthur: How long have you been awake?

Gwen: About 30 minutes, sorry it's a habit I suppose, getting up early to come into work.

Arthur: You don't have to work anymore

Gwen: I know that, but I've always woken up early and me being Queen now, isn't going to stop that.

(There is a knock on the door)

Arthur: Come in

(Merlin enters with a tray of food)

Merlin: Good morning your majesties, I have your breakfast for you.

Gwen: Merlin, what have I told you about all of that majesty and milady nonsense

Merlin: Sorry, anyway I'll leave you both to your breakfast

Gwen: Thank you Merlin, you may go

(Merlin leaves, Arthur gets changed and the two sit down to breakfast. Merlin is walking through the corridors, on his way to help Gaius when he comes across the knights)

Leon: Oh, Merlin

Merlin: Yes

Leon: Remind me, when are the formal introductions to Knights happening

Merlin: In about an hour's time, then there is the tour of the city after that

Leon: Ok, thank you

Elyan: How does Gwen seem this morning, I assume you've just come from giving the King and Queen their breakfast

Merlin: I have yes, she seems ok, I mean when I walked in there, she was already up and out of bed, while Arthur wasn't even dressed yet

(The knights laugh)

Gwaine: Is everything ready at the cottage?

Merlin: I've still got to move a few things out there; I could do with your help

Percival: You got it

Merlin: Thanks, see you later then, now if you excuse me, I must go and help Gaius.

Gwaine: Ok, see ya

(Merlin leaves, in Gaius's chamber, he is working at a bench when Merlin comes in)

Gaius: How are Arthur and Gwen this morning?

Merlin: They're ok, just tucking into breakfast

Gaius: Good, let's get on with the morning rounds before the formal introductions to the knights, grab that bag will you

(Merlin grabs the bag)

Kilgharrah: Merlin

(Merlin looks at Gaius who is still gathering his things)

Merlin: Kilgharrah, what can I do for you?

Kilgharrah: We must speak

Merlin: This afternoon, I will be free then

Kilgharrah: i look forward to our meeting

Merlin: As do I

Gaius: MERLIN!

Merlin: Sorry, huh

Gaius: Honestly, sometimes I think that something is seriously wrong with you, I said we'd better get going.

Merlin: Yeah, I'm coming

(The two leave and shut the door behind them)

**End of Chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(In the throne room, Gwen and Arthur are sitting in their thrones with all of the knights standing in front of them, and then Arthur stands up)

Arthur: We are here today to formally introduce the Knights of Camelot to the Kingdom's new Queen, Guinevere Pendragon. It is important to do so because the new Queen must acknowledge the people who keep the city and the kingdom safe and show that she accepts them all. The knights will be introduced in order of seniority so we will be starting with Sirs Leon, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival and working down the ranks.

(One by one all of the knights come up to wear Gwen is sitting, kneel, kiss her hand, say their name and Gwen replies thank you for protecting the kingdom). An hour later before they start the tour of the city Arthur takes Merlin aside)

Arthur: When are you going to put the final touches on the cottage?

Merlin: After the tour, there are many things that need to be taken out there so the Elyan, Gwaine, Percival and Leon will be helping me to carry everything out there after the tour.

Arthur: Okay, and Merlin, thank you

Merlin: For what sire?

Arthur: For everything, you have been a good friend and I am grateful for that

Merlin: You're welcome, now if you excuse me I must go and prepare the horses.

(Merlin leaves. After the tour, Elyan, Gwaine Percival and Leon go into the stables to see Merlin finishing preparing the last of the five horses)

Gwaine: So what is it we are taking out to this cottage?

Merlin: We're taking some food, clothes, sewing for Gwen and some medicine, just in case either of them fall ill.

Leon: Okay, I'll go to kitchen and get the food

Merlin: There's a lot of it, so Gwaine can you go with him

Gwaine: Sure

(Leon and Gwaine go)

Merlin: Elyan can you go to Gaius and fetch the medicine and Percival can you go and fetch the suitcases and Gwen's sewing, they'll be in the cupboard in Gwen and Arthur's chamber while I finish preparing the horses.

Elyan: Yeah

Percival: Sure

(Elyan and Percival leave and Merlin finishes preparing the horses. Forty minutes later they arrived a beautiful little cottage)

Gwaine: You've been doing well here Merlin, it looks great

Merlin: Thanks, it had been abandoned ever since Queen Ygraine died, so there was a lot to do, when I first got here there were cobwebs all over the place and practically everything needed repairing or replacing.

Elyan: Like Gwaine said, it looks great, Gwen's gonna love it

Merlin: I hope so, hey could you guys move all this stuff in while I go and fetch some logs for the fireplace

Percival: Sure, we can do that.

Merlin: Thanks

(Merlin is standing in a field out of earshot of the Knights when Kilgharrah lands in front of him)

Merlin: Kilgharrah, it is good to see you again

Kilgharrah: As it is you, young warlock

Merlin: Are you going to tell me why I was summoned here?

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kilgharrah: I have two pieces of news, both unsettling

Merlin: What is it what's happened?

Kilgharrah: The witch Morgana has aligned herself with Mordred

Merlin: The druid boy?

Kilgharrah: Yes

Merlin: But didn't you tell me that Mordred is destined to one day kill Arthur?

Kilgharrah: I did

Merlin: Oh great, can your second piece of news be any worse?

Kilgharrah: Aithusa has gone missing, I cannot locate him

Merlin: WHAT!

Kilgharrah: You are his dragonlord; he cannot disobey you if you call him, find him and tell him to come to me, he knows where.

Merlin: Okay, I will

Kilgharrah: Thank you, goodbye for now young warlock

Merlin: Goodbye Kilgharrah

(Kilgharrah flies away and Merlin hurriedly gathers logs for a fireplace and heads back to the cottage)

Elyan: Where have you been, how long does it take to gather firewood?

Merlin: Oh, there were a lot of wet pieces from the rain last night

Leon: So what exactly do you want us to do?

Merlin: Help me get everything out of the bags and store them where they should be.

Gwaine: Okay, let's get to it.

(In a forest not far from Camelot's border, two people come out of a cottage, one is Morgana and the other is an older Mordred)

Mordred: I will help you whenever you need me to and I will always be ready to attack Camelot.

Morgana: Except that won't be happening just yet will it, it took me months to prepare last time and it almost killed me, so this time we must take things slowly, mustn't we.

Mordred: Don't forget our secret weapon

Morgana: As if I would

(The two turn around and through the open door Aithusa can be seen trapped in a cage)

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Gaius is in his chamber, working on a potion when Merlin comes running in)

Gaius: Merlin, what is wrong?

Merlin: Aithusa has gone missing

Gaius: WHAT!

Merlin: I just met Kilgharrah who said he can't find him, I've tried and I can't, so I wondered if you might.

Gaius: I have very few books on dragons and dragon lords, but we'll through the night if we have to, the little dragon must be found.

Merlin: Thank you Gaius

Gaius: Your welcome, now help me get the books down so we can start

Merlin: Oh let me, _Boc cuman ni__þer_.

(All the necessary books come flying down off the shelf).

Gaius: Yes thank you Merlin, but you could've just climbed the ladder to fetch them

Merlin: But that's no fun

(The two start laughing and looking through the books. The next morning in Gaius's chamber, Gaius and Merlin are looking very tired, but are still looking at the books)

Gaius: I found it

Merlin: Really

(Merlin runs over)

Gaius: _Draca cuman,_ it says you should put the name of the dragon after Draca, so it would be _Draca Aithusa cuman_.

Merlin: Wait, what does that say there?

Gaius: That the spell must be done from the place where the Dragon hatched.

Merlin: I'll leave a little while after Arthur and Gwen, so as not to arouse suspicion.

(In Arthur and Gwen's chamber, Gwen comes from behind the rail, having gotten changed to find Arthur sitting at his desk waiting for her)

Arthur: Ready, are we?

Gwen: Shut up, I just find it difficult to choose which dress to put on in the morning, now that I have a wide collection.

Arthur: Come on, the horses are ready

Gwen: And we get to be alone for the first time in months for a whole 5 days, I still don't know how you managed that.

Arthur: I have my ways

Gwen: Come on then

(At the steps to the castle, Arthur and Gwen are sat on their horses, facing the castle steps where the knights are stood, Leon steps forward)

Leon: I promise your majesties that in your wake myself and the other knights will do our best to look after Camelot in a way you would wish it to be.

Arthur: Thank you Sir Leon, come Guinevere let us go.

Gwen: Goodbye everyone, we'll see you in a few days

(Arthur and Gwen turn their horses around and proceed to gallop out of the city while everyone else cheers. At the cottage, Arthur helps Gwen off her horse)

Arthur: What do you think?

Gwen: Remind me to thank Merlin when we get back

(Arthur picks Gwen up and carries her over the threshold. In the field where Aithusa hatched, it is night time)

Merlin: _Draca Aithusa cuman_

(Aithusa does not come, instead Merlin sees a vision of Morgana talking to him when he is in the cage)

Merlin: I'm coming Aithusa

(He gets on the horse at the edge of the clearing and rides off at a fast pace)

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(It is dark and Gwen is sitting up in bed doing her dewing while Arthur is asleep, she then hears the sound of hooves moving quickly towards them , from outside - obviously)

Gwen: Arthur wake up

Arthur: (Groans) What is it Guinevere?

Gwen: Can you hears that.

Arthur: It sounds like a horse

Gwen: Yes but who would ride at this time of night?

(Arthur and Gwen look at each other and both bolt out of bed and head for the front door, they get outside just in time to see a Merlin shaped blur riding past them)

Gwen: I'm not imagining this am I, that was Merlin wasn't it

Arthur: Yes, but what on Earth is he doing out at this time of night.

Gwen: You want to follow him don't you

Arthur: What do you think?

(5 minutes later the two of them are riding after Merlin, following the prints made by his horse. In Morgana's new cottage, she is kneeling down next to the cage that Aithusa is in)

Morgana: So little one, are you going to tell me your name?

(Aithusa makes a little sound and tilts his head at the same time)

Morgana: Oh are you too young to talk, well we'll just have to find other ways of communicating now won't we.

(Morgana gets up from the floor, walks over to one of the shelves, picks up a box and turns round to face the little dragon)

Morgana: Now let's see if what my sister taught me about dragons can be put into practice

(Aithusa looks scared as Morgana comes towards him, holding the box and smiling an evil smile)

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

(Merlin is about to perform a spell to lure Morgana out of her cottage when he hears a branch break behind him, so he turns around and finds Arthur and Gwen standing not 10 feet behind him)

Merlin: What are you two doing here, you're meant to be on your honeymoon?

Gwen: Well it's your fault Merlin for riding so close to the cottage.

Arthur: Exactly so what are you doing out here?

Merlin: Helping a friend, now stay quiet, this has to be timed precisely.

Arthur: It is not your ...

Merlin: ... position to tell the King and Queen of Camelot to be quiet I know, just please, do as I ask.

(Merlin turns his attention back to the cottage and utters a spell to lure Morgana out of her cottage, and it works)

Arthur: Morgana

Merlin: Sssh! _Macian hire swefn _

(Morgana falls to the ground)

Gwen: Did you just knock her out...

Arthur: ... using magic?

Merlin: Yes, we can talk about this later, we have to hurry, she won't sleep for long.

(The three of them run past the sleeping Morgana and into her cottage, where they see Aithusa in a cage)

Gwen: Is that a dragon?

Merlin: Yes

Arthur: More specifically, is that the dragon from the tomb of Ashkanar.

Merlin: Yes, now if you don't mind, I have to get him out. _Aliese_

(The lock comes undone and Aithusa goes straight to Merlin)

Merlin: Come on you, we've gotta get out of here,

Arthur: Let's go back to the cottage, you can explain there.

(The four of them are almost out of the clearing when they gear a sound from behind them, they turn around and find Morgana standing up)

Morgana: Give me back my dragon

Merlin: First of all, hello again, long time no see, secondly he is not your dragon, he is mine

Morgana: What!

Arthur and Gwen: What!

Merlin: You heard me, he is my dragon and I am his dragon lord

Morgana: Ha, you a dragon lord, you don't even have magic

Merlin: You wanna bet, my father was Balinor, and if you don't believe that then ask your new friend Mordred about me and Emrys, then you'll understand.

(Merlin, Aithusa, Arthur and Gwen begin to head off, back to their horses)

Morgana: _Folge..._

Merlin: (quickly turns around) _Wáce ierlic!_

(Morgana flies through the air and into the wall of her cottage and slumps to the floor)

Merlin: Run!

(Arthur and Gwen run to their horses)

Gwen: You're not going to stay here are you?

Merlin: No, i'll be there in a minute, just run.

(Arthur and Gwen get on their horses and ride off back to their cottage)

Merlin: (walks up to the unconscious Morgana)_ Forgitan þes belimp._

(After he has performed the spell, Merlin takes Aithusa and runs in the direction of his horse)

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(In Arthur and Gwen's cottage, as soon as Merlin walks through the door, Arthur grabs him and forces him to sit down at the table with Aithusa)

Arthur: Talk, now

Gwen: Arthur, whatever power Merlin has, he is still our friend, and he deserves to be treated that way. Merlin would you please explain to us what we have seen tonight.

Merlin: Yes I am a sorcerer, though the correct term is warlock.

Arthur: Warlock?

Merlin: A male sorcerer

Gwen: Carry on please

Merlin: Sure, I've been able to use magic ever since I was born, according to my mother I could levitate things and open doors when I was less than a day old.

Arthur: That's ... impressive.

Merlin: Thank you

Gwen: Hunith isn't magical though is she, so where did you inherit your magical ability?

Merlin: From my father.

Arthur: I didn't think you knew him

Merlin: I didn't until a few years ago.

Gwen: Who was he?

Merlin: His name was Balinor

Arthur: The last dragon lord

Merlin: He was, but before he died he passed his powers onto me.

Gwen: Hence this little cutie

(Gwen looks at Aithusa and Aithusa makes a happy sound)

Merlin: He likes you

Gwen: He does?

Merlin: Yes

Gwen: What's his name?

Merlin: Aithusa, it means ...

Arthur: ... the light of the sun.

Merlin: How do you know that?

Arthur: Oh please, I know things apart from battle strategies.

Gwen: So this little one is the last of his kind

Merlin: Well, not exactly

Arthur: What do you mean, the beast under Camelot was killed, I killed it.

Merlin: First of all his name is Kilgharrah and now you didn't kill him, I made you think you had.

Arthur: Why? That was one of the most dangerous dragons that has ever lived.

Merlin: He was acting out after being locked up for 20 years, he was angry and frankly that's understandable. Now speaking of Kilgharrah, Aithusa here has somewhere to go.

Gwen: What do you mean?

Merlin: Kilgharrah is training him.

Arthur: To be a killer

Merlin: No, to be a dragon.

Arthur: Fine, we'll talk more when Guinevere and I return to Camelot in a few days time.

Merlin: Deal, now enjoy your honeymoon.

(Merlin leaves with Aithusa in tow. In a field not far from Camelot)

Merlin: Alright then you, Kilgharrah wants to see you, he says you'll know where to go.

(Aithusa looks up at Merlin for a moment before flying off. In Morgana's cottage, Morgana and Mordred are sitting at the table)

Mordred: How are you feeling?

Morgana: Better now that our plan is proceeding as planned

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note**

This note is to tell you all that if you want to find out what happens next you should read the second instalment of the New Era series, A New Threat which has been uploaded :)


End file.
